


Flashvibe Week 2016

by VenezuelanWriter



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Beards (Facial Hair), Curses, Dorks in Love, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fantasy, First Kiss, Knight Barry, M/M, Magic, Prince Cisco, Princes & Princesses, SSA Ramon, Special Agent AU, TV actor Cisco, Team Arrow, Time Jump, Time Travel, criminal minds au, flashvibeweek2016, image consultant Barry, oh and technical analyst Barry, spells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:57:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6800854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1: Special Agents AU (Where Barry is BAU's technical analyst and Cisco has to go undercover for a mission).<br/>Day 2: Celebrity AU (The one where Cisco is a TV actor and Barry is his character's image consultant).<br/>Day 3: Soulmate AU (Where Barry and Cisco feel lonely and wonder when are they going to find their soulmates).<br/>Day 4: College AU (The one where Barry desperately needs a textbook and Cisco has it).<br/>Day 5: Fake Dating AU (Cisco messed up and now Barry has to pretend to be his boyfriend for a night).<br/>Day 6: Time Jump AU (Barry finally has the courage to confess his feelings, but he also accidentally erases that timeline).<br/>Day 7: Fantasy AU (Cisco is cursed and only true love will break the spell).<br/>Chapter 8: Plus #1 (Established relationship. Cisco has a stubble that drives Barry crazy).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Special Agents AU

**Author's Note:**

> HI PRETTY, ADORABLE PEOPLE. It’s the first time ever I’m participating on one of these, so please be nice to me. I’m super excited about it!!!
> 
> PS: THANK YOU CRIMINAL MINDS FOR GIVING ME SUCH GREAT IDEAS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Where Barry is BAU's technical analyst and Cisco has to go undercover for a mission).

The Behavioral Analysis Unit didn’t use to send their members in undercover situations. It just _didn’t_ happen. But sometimes, the cases were rough and hard and the criminals were clever so they freaking needed to do this.

(Or, like that one time Hartley did it, one of the team’s members just offered themselves because it was too damn personal and they couldn’t handle it anymore).

Today, however, it wasn’t voluntary when Cisco was sent undercover on the field. Why would it? The woman they were after was a psychopath who killed men his age _and_ race. His boss, Supervisory Special Agent Joe West had told him that otherwise they’d lose track of said woman, and alright maybe Cisco was a little scared but this was all he once hoped for: to have the chance to prove himself that he could do this, too. Not just Agent Raymond, or even Agent Snow. He could do this.

Plus, the whole team (also known as his family, because God knew that job brought people together) was going to be outside the bar ready to take the woman down. Well- all of them but Agent Allen, he was the man at the keyboard.

Barry Allen was just the best hacker the FBI could ever get. Even with his dark past (he _may_ or may not have been hired by the FBI after he was arrested for a cyber crime), he had also grown a part of this team.

He would spend hours at his office (“ _Allen-cave_ ”), wearing his reading glasses, typing, digging and hacking to get the information the team needed to connect the dots and finally get to the UnSub. He was essential.

 _And_ he was going to be on Cisco’s ears the whole time. He would synchronize  the whole thing according to the signals Cisco was going to give him, to the tapes of the bar security cameras, and to what the rest of the team would be telling him from the van outside the bar.

He’d practically have Cisco’s life in his hands.

 

Since everything had to be damn realistic and they couldn’t risk themselves to the woman finding out of the operation, Cisco had to arrive at the bar by _foot_.

The FBI van dropped him two blocks away from the local, it was around 8 pm already and while he walked to the bar, he heard a small click on his earpiece.

“Just so you know. I’m not going to leave you alone.” Barry told him. He was already monitoring the street cameras from around, making sure the suspect bit the bait.

Cisco scoffed.

“Yeah, I know. It’s not like you can.”

“Even if I could, I wouldn’t. The whole team is going to have your back. And you have that gun I made sure they put in your suit so… It’s gonna be fine.”

“As long as I have your company... I think I’ll survive.”

Barry then reopened the communication to the whole team and Cisco proceeded to succeed as an undercover agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope next ones will be longer but I'm actually short on.
> 
> If you’ve watched Criminal Minds then you totally have to know this was my AU for that because oh my God can’t you imagine Barry on Garcia’s role???? He’d be the cutest, wearing plaid sweaters and glasses and just all cutie and loving with the team!
> 
> (That’s what the whole dark past thing was about, by the way).


	2. Celebrity AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The one where Cisco is a TV actor and Barry is his character's image consultant)

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of me!” Cisco exclaimed from the couch.

He was in his dressing room on a shooting break after five long hours. He thought he was alone, but apparently one of his character’s image consultants had decided to make the most of his time finding new outfits for his future scenes.

“Yeah, sorry.” The guy replied.

Cisco looked up from his phone and detailed the young man. He was wearing light blue jeans and a birds-patterned shirt. _Probably from Zara_.  Cisco was sure he was one of Caitlin’s assistants –the girl had a million different guys working around on the character’s physical development-  and he was also sure that he’d seen him before a couple of times. It was quite difficult to forget that pretty face of his…

The skinny guy hadn’t stopped going through the full-of-items, rolling garment rack when he suddenly realized Cisco’s eyes on him.

“Am I unsettling you? Would you like me to go?” He asked confused, almost completely unhidden by the rack.

“No, no. Please stay,” he tried to remember from some other time the name of the guy, but he knew that he would remember it if he had heard it before. “What was your name again?”

“Barry Allen,” he responded, going to stand in front of Cisco and offering his hand. “I’ve worked here for almost two years now. Thought you’d never ask.”

Cisco shook his hand and Barry’s smile was bright.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Barry Allen.”

* * *

Before Barry got this job, he used to have impressions of celebrities, like that they had tons of money, a bunch of girls or boys around them constantly and an annoying amount of self-confidence.

Then, he was hired by the _Queer-ish_ (a Netflix drama show about a group of guys and girls that meet in an LGBTQ+ support group and become inseparable) style department for their first season and he completely changed his mind about famous people.

This cast worked really hard and was beyond talented and humble. Barry couldn’t help but love both the show (as a gay male that wasn’t represented enough on TV) and work there, helping to match and generate the outfits they had to wear to film their scenes according to the information his boss Caitlin provided him.

Although he didn’t work directly with the cast members –most of the time they were on scene and Barry was in the huge wardrobe of the show- he, of course, knew who they were and could say they were really good human beings.

Now the show was recording its second season, had a huge fanbase and had received multiple nominations in the last TCA’s and Emmy’s Awards.

When he was caught on Francisco Ramon’s (Since he’d googled him, he couldn’t get over his name) dressing room, he was embarrassed. However, Barry didn’t feel the need to leave at first because he was discreet and he’d make sure not to bother the actor. Besides, he admired Cisco’s character, Carlos. He put the B in the community acronym but he had a really religious family- and wanted to make him look great.

His once renewed impressions were confirmed when Cisco asked him his name, obviously taking into consideration how much he and his work mattered to the show, too.

“It’s my pleasure to meet you, Barry Allen. I’m Cisco. But I guess you know who I am,” Cisco said, letting go of his hand.

“Yeah, actually,” Barry answered, feeling how he tensed at the lack of something else to say. “Can I call you Francisco?”

Cisco had been astonished by Barry’s beauty. He wasn’t fully manly –a bird-pattered shirt didn’t scream masculinity- but his touch of delicacy was remarkable and Cisco had admitted to himself a long time ago that he had a trace of Carlos’ orientation in him.

“Excuse me?” He asked, worried that Barry would notice he was staring.

“Uh, sorry if it sounded creepy, I just-”

Cisco shook his head slightly. “No, what did you say?”

“Oh. I asked you if I could call you Francisco.”

He frowned his eyebrows. “Well, nobody has done so since I was little.” He paused and Barry nodded understandingly. “I wouldn’t mind, but I’m not actually used to it.”

“Right, so… I guess, I’ll let you chill or whatever you guys do on breaks,” he waved his wait out, but Cisco stopped him.

“Stay, please. You seem like someone worthy to know,” Cisco offered sitting on the couch.

Barry smiled and accepted the invitation, sitting on the other end of the blue furniture piece.

“So, what’s your story?” Cisco asked to break the ice.

“My story?” Barry asked back, confused. He didn’t consider he had a story.

“Everyone has a story. I want you to tell me yours.” He rested an elbow on the edge of the couch and his head on his hand.

“Well, uhm. I was born in Central City,” Barry started thinking of what he should say. “My parents died in a car accident when I was little and I was raised by a police officer that I love and respect with my life.” Realizing he had to shorten up his story, he did a flash forward in time. “I showed interest in the audiovisual field and I considered studying special effects. Then I realized my real passion was related to the Hollywood backstage world, but differently: doing what I do, participating in the presence and personality of awesome characters,” he gestured around the dressing room, specifically to the garment racks.

Cisco’s eyebrows lifted. “Wow. Have you practiced that?”

Barry giggled. “No, actually. Now it’s your turn,” he added getting more comfortable by putting his legs on the couch.

“Well. Francisco Ramon, as you said it. Called Cisco since I have memory. Dysfunctional family, I moved out from my house when I turned eighteen. I’d always had a passion for theater and on-screen action and I moved here to pursue my dream of becoming a famous actor. Three years ago I auditioned for a role I didn’t fully understand, but they called me and I accepted the deal. Now I’m happy to be the guy that brings so many people the representation they need on TV.”

“That’s _ins-pi-ring_ ,” Barry assured mockingly and giggling. After a moment, he participates, “You know, I used to dislike you.”

Cisco surprises. “What, really?”

“Well, not _you_. Just all the celebrities. I thought you guys didn’t consider our effort but I learned I was wrong.”

Cisco nods, seeing Barry’s point. “I don’t really see the benefit of taking the whole credit when we just have to remember the lines and what makes everything possible is a fuckton of people’s job.”

“Yeah, I mean, it takes _two_ days to get done a bad-ass twenty minutes scene,” Barry says from his knowledge backstage.

“Tell me about it,” Cisco agrees. After another nervous pause, he speaks again. “Tell me, who’s your favorite character? From the show, obviously.”

Barry’s eyes widen. “Oh, my Gosh…” He’s thoughtful and after a couple of seconds, he answers. “I gotta say Andrew. I mean I literally think writers are reading my mind when they write his lines.”

Andrew was played by Hartley. He was a gay guy lucky enough to grow in a loving family. However, he was so openly gay he suffered discrimination when he got to college and realized not everyone was as accepting as those back home.

Because of that character, Hartley had been nominated twice for TCA’s Favorite Real Character, category in which there were proposed as candidates characters that audience related to the most (what explains why it usually had minorities representations in it: queers, people of color or broken characters.)

“Mine too!” Cisco cheers excitedly. “Though it’s because I think his job is wonderful, the way he cried last week after the mean _joke_ ,” he says doing air quotation marks. “Damn, that’s guy _talented_.”

“Uhm… I wanna make you a question.” Barry says doubtfully, but Cisco nods encouragingly. “Alright, I don’t want to feel like those red carpet interviewers, _but honestly,_ who’s the best kisser from the cast?”

“ _Dude_ , I haven’t kissed them all.”

“ _So_?! I bet you guys have a group chat just to talk about it,” Barry playfully replies, punching his arm.

“Well, okay. Apparently, from the females, it’s Patty, confirmed by Iris and Felicity. From the males, Derek. That one I know from personal experience, of course.” Barry rolls his eyes dramatically at Cisco’s words. “Plus we do a lot of spinning the bottle games after hours,” he adds winking.

“ _Ohmygod_ ,” Barry says shaking his head in disbelief. “So,” he continues –he can’t help to ask someone that’s an actual actor all these things he’s been wondering for so long. “Carlos hasn’t had any sexy action or anything because well, shit happens, but isn’t it weird?” He asks and Cisco is silent. “You know, to kiss someone and taking your clothes off with so many cameras around.”

“It would be weird if you actually were into each other. But in my previous projects everyone has been really professional so at first, it’s _like hey, that’s happening_ , but then when the director screams action we immediately become our characters and it’s not weird at all because it’s not us doing it, y’know? We know it doesn’t actually mean anything.”

Barry stares at him silently for a moment. “I just realized I went totally red carpet interviewer with you, sorry.”

“Nah, don’t be,” he says waving with disdain. “I wish all of those dudes were as cute as you.”

“I’m sorry, did you just flirt with me?”

“Maybe?” He asks hopeful “I don’t know, I suck at this. And to be honest, I got used to people flirting with me.”

“You’re such an arrogant _ass_!”

“Hey, I’m doing my efforts!” Cisco defends himself.

“Alright, alright. If you’re nervous about it, don’t worry, my crush on you is bigger than my crush on Hartley,” he smiles, nodding.

“I can’t believe that’s _your_ flirting line.”

“I kinda suck at it too?” He shrugs.

“Well, stop the silliness. Can I take you to dinner tonight?”

Barry looks down and blushes. “Yeah, you can.”

* * *

A month later, _Queer-ish_ is wrapping up their second season and since is just Tuesday and the big party is on Saturday (the one that Harry, the original creator of the show, would host), the cast is going to have their first night of unofficial celebration at Laurel’s place.

She just invited the main cast, since they were the ones that she has spent time with the most and were her closest friends. It was going to be something small for them –they knew they deserved it.

Cisco asked her if he could take a date, and she didn’t deny. If they were important to him, then they were important to her, too. (As besties on-screen, they had grown closer off-screen, too).

Cisco informed Barry he would join him at the gathering, and Barry couldn’t have been more nervous. He wasn’t sure if he’d comfortable around them since they knew each other really well and probably hadn’t even seen Barry on set. Cisco, however, encouraged him to go and assured him that he wouldn’t feel out of place and that he would manage to integrate into their group –after all, if this thing was going to be something more, they had to know each other’s friends and share social circles.

 

Once at Laurel’s front door, Cisco can tell Barry is freaking anxious so he calms him right before knocking on her door.

“Relax, you’re gonna be fine. They’ll love you,” Cisco says squeezing his hand.

Barry nods unconvinced grabbing nervously the bag with the wine they were bringing. “I hope so.”

Cisco kisses him sweetly and gets a smile out of him. They’re surprised by Felicity and Oliver –a couple of lovebirds that had recently announced their relationship to the media.

“Hey guys,” Felicity greets them. She hugs Cisco and him and Oliver brofist. He has a platter covered in Jitters printed silk paper, so what they’re bringing is probably some of those delicious cookies that Jitters recently started selling.

“Hey!” Cisco tells them both. Felicity looks over Barry, waiting to be introduced to him. “So, this is Barry. We’re dating.”

Barry offers his hand and shakes Felicity’s hand. She gives him a one-armed hug and after, he shakes Oliver’s hand.

“Nice to meet you both,” he says smiling.

They fall in an awkward silence and Cisco knocks on Laurel’s door. They all hear that Thea will get it and soon after it, the front door is opened and she’s wearing a blue dress that suits her more than perfectly.

“Come in, guys,” she says.

They all do and once inside, Cisco introduces Barry to the rest of his friends: Patty, Iris, Derek, Hartley, Linda, Eddie and Roy. All of them are really nice to him and Iris even says she remembers him from the set.

“Oh right! You’re that guy that Caitlin is always yelling at,” Thea realizes.

 

 

Eventually, the group of friends settles in the living room while drinking wine and whiskey. They gave a toast to their successful season, to their awesome fans, and to their awesome crew that they would celebrate with on Saturday.

Barry was comfortable as he wouldn’t have thought it, with his hand on Cisco’s leg and their fingers intertwined. The night went by and all the paired off ones ended up apart from the crew; they were no exception.

Barry was on Cisco’s legs at the kitchen, where they had gone to get more wine. They were kissing, but Barry didn’t let himself go.

“I swear to God that if any of them catches us like this I’m gonna die,” he whispers.

“They’re my friends, don’t worry, really,” Cisco assures him, yet Barry wanted to share with the rest of the people and they went back to the living room.

 

It was past midnight when their little celebration was over and since Cisco lived in the same neighborhood that Laurel, he and Barry walked to his place. Barry felt like he would invade Cisco’s privacy if he assumed he could stay, so at Cisco’s doorway, he started to say his goodbyes.

“Well, uhm, I had a really good time, they’re all pretty awesome, really. I guess I’ll get a cab-”

“What are you even talking about? You’re not going anywhere,” Cisco informs. He opens his front door and they walk in. Cisco turns the lights on and before looking all over the place, Barry turns to him.

“Are you sure? I can really get a cab.”

“Don’t be silly.” Cisco walks in front of him and kisses his lips. “I have a guest’s room in case that’s your worry. But I can’t let you go and take a cab this late. Besides we’re dating, Barry, isn’t it time for you to know my place yet?”

Barry rolls his eyes and smirks. “Yeah, you’re right.” Cisco rose to his tiptoes and kissed him sweetly; he knew they’d spend one really good night no matter what they decided on doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kinda wanted to write more but I’m blank after this. 
> 
> If you want to know more about Queer-ish, check [this](http://reid-me-like-a-book.tumblr.com/post/147404902359) out :3.


	3. Soulmate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Where Barry and Cisco feel lonely and wonder when are they going to find their soulmates).
> 
> "I'm willing to give up a world of colors for you".
> 
> AU: human, no Flash, no particle accelerator explosion, but they're friends anyway.

Today is going to be a day like any other day. A bright, colorful day.

It’s alright, you know, colors are great and they give the world life and they make kids happy... but the thing is: it’s still colorful because I’m still single. And I’m already twenty-five and I’m tired of Iris and Linda and all my friends already having a grayscale life with their soulmates, living happily ever after.

I _do_ want them to by happy, but I want to know how that is like, too! Ugh, it doesn’t matter if I spend my days trying to make eye contact with every fucking living thing around me (yeah, I've tried people of all genders and ages, which is sometimes scary), even if I get to do it my world it’s not turning gray.

And the worst part is, I’ve heard of cases when it’s not until people _kiss_ that their world turns into black and white. That's _unfair_. I can't just kiss everyone because maybe they're my soulmate. Who did even design this system?!

But that said, I think I can get out of bed and just enjoy colors maybe for the last time, right? There’s always a _bright_ side of things (no pun intended).

Even when I’m pretty sure I’ll die lonely with ten cats and watching The Wrath of Khan. 

 

 

I walk into STAR, is a slow day. Caitlin is going to join Dr. Wells for a genetic biophysics lecture and Cisco and I are going to spend the day at the cortex probably just doing our respective things –so yeah I use STAR Labs equipment once a week to speed up the CSI processes and we have become really good friends.

We greet and I notice he’s particularly quiet today. Maybe it was something personal, but…

“Hey man, everything’s good?” I ask, and he shrugs from his chair.

“I guess. It’s just that Ronnie’s texting me about an anniversary surprise for Cait and that’s great y’know but I hate being alone sometimes.” He looks away, maybe he thinks he’s boring me and prefers to shut up.

“I know.” He turns to look at me, like if he isn’t expecting my answer. “It’s ironical just how badly I want to stop seeing colors. I want to find love already.” To me, it feels like a confession. His answer comes out as a surrender.

“Guess some of us are just destined to be alone.”

 

 

The day goes by, and as expected, it’s uneventful. That’s not a bad thing, though. Cisco and I apparently weren’t on the best of moods so it’s fine we didn’t need to interact that much. I’m almost leaving, gathering my stuff in my briefcase when I turn and throw a glance at him, a quizzical expression in my eyes.

He notices. "What?" He asks, and I'm not sure if I have an answer to that.

"It's just," I start, uncertain. "Don't you think it just sucks that maybe we don't know if someone we already know is our soulmate?"

His face is serious.

"That's not possible. The moment you make eye contact with them your world turns black and white." 

"No, man. There have been cases where people know after they kiss. Apparently because of a really strong connection or something, I don't know. The point is that maybe that's my case but there's no way of knowing." I sigh, frustrated. I can tell he wasn't aware of what I just said and he's shocked. I keep talking.

"And sometimes, Cisco, I gotta say, I just wanna find out if maybe-" 

"Maybe you are I are meant to be together?" He is not quite surprised, and my prediction is that he had thought about it too.

"Aren't you curious?"

Cisco doesn't reply and instead he rises from his chair and walks towards me. When we're less than a foot close, I'm not sure of what I'm about to do the moment I lean in-

"Hey, guys!" Caitlin's voice fills the room, and luckily we have enough time to take a step back without looking too suspicious.

After she tells us about the lecture, I say my goodbyes and explain to her that I was, in fact, leaving right before she arrived.

I look for Cisco's eyes, trying to know if that had been it, or if we still would try...

He winks and yeah, we're really texting each other to meet up later.

 

_..._

Sometimes I still miss colors. I'm afraid that when I grow older I'll forget how the blue sky is supposed to be or how beautiful the glowing purple and orange of flowers used to look like during spring season. 

I'm afraid I'll miss admiring Cisco's brown eyes and his tanned skin.

I have a lot of fears when it comes to getting used to my grayscale life. However, kissing him... Damn, my soul has never been more vivid.

* * *

_"For my whole life we never crossed the line, only friends in my mind but now I realized it was always you; can't believe I could not see it all this time, now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied... No more guessing who, looking back now I know it was always you." –Maroon 5, **"It Was Always You".**_


	4. College AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The one where Barry desperately needs a textbook and Cisco has it).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had tons of different ideas for today’s prompt, but this one I guess it’s the one that felt right the most.

Barry Allen, graphic design student. (Junior).

Cisco Ramon, mechanical engineering student. (Senior).

Apparently, two guys who had nothing in common.

They almost didn’t, but they were in something together: a WhatsApp group chat.

Central City College had different clubs and little communities and they had, among those, a community for Sci-Fi lovers. And naturally, as in every other thing people had meetings and specific  fellows, they had their own group chat. They would talk about the monthly meetings, about new movies (or actually any commercial existent merchandise) that were released on the market and occasionally, they would talk about random stuff. Because sometimes subjects just happen in group chats where at least part of the people in it are friends.

Barry was a really participating member of the group. He always texted people back and had new subjects to talk about. Cisco, on the other hand, enjoyed reading in silent everything people talked about. Eventually, however, he texted back and commented on stuff, but it was rare.

They had spotted each other in some of the meetings –but never talked, because they had their own friends there- and were aware of the other’s existence. Barry had Cisco saved on his contacts because, well, he’d thought he was cute, but unfortunately Cisco probably didn’t have his number saved because Barry wouldn’t be able to see his profile picture nor status.

It’s important to point out that Barry was a very applied student (Cisco was, too. But whatever, he actually didn’t know that) and right now, he was _desperate_. Desperate, as in I-need-a-textbook-for-my-tomorrow’s-text-and-there-are-no-ones-left-in-the-library desperate.

So, like any of us would do, sitting on his desk in his dorm he asked his _really good and close friends_ from the Sci-Fi community if any of them had the book. (He had already tried with all the other group chats).

 _Hiii guys. What’s up? So, as some of you know I’m studying graphic design and I have a really important test tomorrow with Professor Moreau (I think you may have heard he’s scary?) and I reaaaaally need a textbook to pass. The name’s_ _An Introduction to Programming In Go b_ _y Caleb Doxsey. It has a little animal on a bike on the cover. Pleeeease if any of you have it or know of someone who does?_

And like most of the times happened, he was ignored. Though, I’m not talking about him. People always texted him back because he always did, but I mean like people who asked for textbooks was ignored in group chats who weren’t for that.

Half an hour later, he checked who’d read the message. Almost the 39 participants of the group had. As he did that and went to lay on his bed sighing, he noticed the one and only _Cisco_ was typing. Hopefully, it was to talk about the textbook.

**Priv**

Ok, so Barry could do that. He’d text him personally and ask him.

_Hey! Thank you so much for texting back. Do you have the book or something? : (_

**Yeah. Lemme save your number real quick. What’s your last name?**

_THANK YOU, ALRIGHT_

_Allen_

**Haha. Btw I like to have everyone on my phone with their last name I hope it’s not creepy**

_Nah, it’s not. Look, where can we meet so you give me the book?_

**Don’t know. I like in Murdock Hall, you?**

_ME TOO YIKES. U here right now?_

**Yeah, yeah. I can get to your dorm. What floor?**

_Second one. Thanksssss_

**Dw**

Barry locked his phone and went to check himself in the mirror to make sure he didn’t suck so much. He was wearing a navy blue sweater and jeans... Yeah, not bad.

Five minutes later, there was a knock on his door.

He opened it and there Cisco was. With the really needed book in his hands. And a really cute face Barry had never seen this close.

“Hey,” Barry started. “Thank you very much.” He didn’t know what else to say. The guy had even _come_ to his dorm. It should’ve been the other way around, actually.

“Yeah. Don’t worry.” Cisco smiled, and if Barry hadn't known better he would have said he was flirting. “I know it sucks when you really need a textbook and a test is coming.”

Barry leaned on his doorway, feeling like talking to Cisco. He couldn’t just take the book, turn around and miss that beautiful chance to know him.

“Which by the way, why do you have? I mean weren’t you studying electrical engineering?”

“Mechanical.” Cisco corrected. “And last summer I took an IT class where I needed this book.” He looked at it and smirking he pointed the ‘little animal’ Barry had talked about on his message. “Oh, and by the way, this is a dog.”

Barry lowered his eyes to the book cover. “Oh. Right. Didn’t seem like one.” Short pause. “So, I’m really enjoying the talk and I’d tell you to come in because Wally- my roommate is not even here, but the test-”

“Oh, no, don’t worry. Do your studying. Maybe we’ll get to know better when you’re returning me this thing?” He asked and handed Barry the book.

Barry took it and looked him in the eyes.

“Yeah.” _That was too dry and he just directly flirted  with you,_ he thought. Then, he added _,_ “I mean, sure. I’d love to.”

Cisco grinned, probably nervous.

“Great. See you, then?”

Barry took the knob of the door ready to close it casually.

“I'll text you and let you know how I did on the test.”

“Sure, I’d love to.” Cisco nodded enthusiastically  enough to seem interested but not too much to look desperate.

“Bye, man,” Barry said just before he closed the door and loved the warm feeling on his stomach he was left with.

 

Barry didn’t do as well as he would have liked on the test because he had been distracted thinking about Cisco. And when he texted him after the test, it read:

_Hiii. So, let me tell you I don’t think I did great on my test but I’m blaming the book. That guy who lent it to me was too cute not to think about him. I can’t wait to see him and leave a complaint._

**Haha. I’m sorry about your test but you got a reasonable explanation there**

_Ikr!_

_So, when do I get to give you this thing back?_

**Tomorrow afternoon? If you don’t have classes or something**

_Sounds great_

_This time let me get to your dorm so we’re even. What floor?_

**Fifth, apartment 5L.**

_I’ll take pizza!_

**I’ll have dessert then**

**WAIT, that came out wrong**

_HAAHAHA DW I KNOW WHAT U MEANT_

 

 

Next day, Barry is nervous since he wakes up. Just knowing that he’s going to meet with Cisco in some hours gets him excited and anxious (in a good way). He dresses nicely just in case he doesn’t have time to go back to his dorm before going to Cisco’s and he makes sure to take the book with him for the day.

He checks there’s money in his wallet for the pizza (or you know, just potential real emergencies) and says his goodbyes to Wally before leaving for his morning classes.

 

After a heavy day of classes, horrible teachers and a stressful line for pizza, he finally makes it to Cisco’s dorm. He had been too busy and stressed during the day to have time for being nervous, but now that he’s here, he feels like he’s going to faint as he knocks on the door.

The door swings open almost immediately and Cisco is standing inside of the room invitingly.

 “Hey!” Barry practically sings out.

Cisco smiles. “Hi there,” he says. “Come in.”

Barry does and examines Cisco’s room. He easily recognizes his side because there are two desks between the twin beds: one has lots of small and medium size tools and pieces and the other has brushes, different pencils and colors and several sketches.  He notices one big Harry Potter poster on that same half of the room and asks him, “Who’s your roommate?”

“Hartley Rathaway. Maybe you know him, he studies Arts.”

Barry puts the pizza down on a small table with a laptop on it as he answers. “Oh yeah, I think I once took a class with him –Illustration,” he adds as he remembers it.

“Yeah, that’s him,” Cisco confirms. “He’s a fairly good roommate. We’re friends, actually.”

Barry nods and walks around the room, ending up sitting on Cisco’s bed. “Mine and I too. He’s Wally West. He studies-”

“Electrical engineering!, I know who he is!”

“This is one small campus,” Barry states with raised eyebrows.

“Hell yeah it is.”

Barry suddenly reaches for his backpack.

“Here, before we forget it,” he tells Cisco handing him the book. “Thanks a lot, seriously.”

“You’re welcome, man.” He opens a drawer and puts away the book. Barry smiles, he believed he was the only one with drawers for random things and not actual clothes. Cisco interrupts his thoughts. “So, are we eating this baby or what?”

“Of course we are,” Barry replies grinning. Cisco moves the little table in front of his bed so it’d be closer to them. Barry details what’s on the laptop screen. “Wait, this is yours or Hartley’s?”

Cisco frowns confused. “Mine. Why?”

“Oh my God you like Gossip Girl!” Barry exclaims, clearly turning on his fanboying mode.

“ _You’re a fan_?” Cisco asks in disbelief, excited.

“Since the very beginning,” Barry assures.

“This is the third time I’m rewatching it since the first season. Wouldn’t mind if you joined me for today.” Cisco shrugs casually, but hopeful on the inside.

Barry smiles. “I’m always up for Gossip Girl.”

They accommodate on Cisco’s bed and he places his laptop in a strategic place so they’d both be comfortable while watching the show. Before hitting play, he turns to Barry.

“Oh, and when we’re over with this, there’s chocolate ice cream in the fridge,” he says pointing to the mini refrigerator. Barry thanks him blushing and smiling.

 

 

They continued to talk to each other on WhatsApp the next week or so, pretty much every day and about a lot of random things –like nerds’ stuff, classes stuff and Gossip Girl stuff. They also occasionally came across each other in the dorms building and every time they would take a couples of minutes to catch up even if they had just been texting each other.

Although they haven’t been talking today, Barry isn’t worried about being the one who starts the conversation.

_Hey, I have this assignment in the marketing class that consists in creating an attractive publicity to an original product. Thought you could help me? Since, you know you invent a lot of stuff idk_

**Sure! You could use one of my precious babies. Want us to meet rn?**

_If you can :c. I’m at the library_

**See u in ten :D**

 

Cisco tries to interrupt his roommate the least possible when he’s working on his art, but he considers this is worth doing it.

“Hartley, I’ll go to the library to help my friend from the SciFi club with an assignment. Want me to bring us something to eat or something when I come back?”

Hartley smiles but doesn’t moves his eyes from his canvas. “Don’t worry. Focus on that guy I know you like.”

“Hey! I’m not _that_ obvious.”

“Then maybe I just know you too well.”

 

 

Cisco had tried to fix his hair a little before leaving his dorm, hoping it wouldn’t be too messy for the time he saw Barry. He entered the library searching through all the tables until he eventually sees him working on his laptop and with a couple of books by his side, alone in the round table he’s at.

 “Hey,” Cisco announces his presence and sits down on the chair next to Barry, putting his backpack on the table. “Nice shirt,” he compliments as he details the clothing item.

It was white and in capital black letters it read "Professional Fanboy".

Barry turns to him; apparently, he hadn’t noticed it before. “Hey! Thanks. And also thanks for doing this.”

“No worries, really. Always up for sharing some of my awesomeness.” Barry smiles and rolls his eyes playfully. A little more serious, he adds:

“Like, this is the second time you’ve helped me. I should return the favor someday.”

“You brought pizza the other day. Trust me, that does a lot.”

Barry smiles softly and they get to work. After a lot of talking in which Cisco presented and explained his artifact to Barry, he finally understood it. It was a micro film projector that worked pretty much as a wireless video beam. How had he made that thing a _thing_? Damn.

After another while Barry and Cisco discussed how the publicity could be until he finally designed it. Cisco didn’t mind staying there just watching him do his thing, moving his fingers skillfully through the keyboard and mouse, creating magical things like he also did but in his own way. Barry also asked him and consulted him creative things every once in a while and after almost two and a half hours Barry’s assignment was done.

“Thanks a lot again, this couldn’t have been possible without you and your thing.”

Cisco scoffs, Barry is indeed sweet. “Sounds like you’re receiving an Oscar or something. Really, it’s nothing. I enjoy my time with you so it’s fine.” Yeah, now it’s definitely flirting time.

“I’m glad ‘cause I bet Wally has inventions I could’ve used too but this seemed like a perfect excuse to meet you again.”

Cisco giggles and nods softly. Barry is looking at him with a thoughtful look and smiles tenderly, leaning in just a little as he rests his elbow on the table. Cisco wants to make clear that he’s going to kiss him now, he looks between Barry’s mouth and eyes a couple of times before leaning in too and finally placing  a kiss on his lips. It’s lip-closed and only lasts a couple of seconds, but the grins left in their features speak for themselves.

 

 

The next couples of days pass by and they exchange flirty and cute text messages, meet between classes and make sure to kiss every time they see each other. It’s not complicated, it’s easy and light and they’re both perfectly fine with it.

Today, after chatting on his phone with Cisco like he’s done these afternoons, Barry sits on his desk to study; Wally and Jesse are talking quietly on the opposite side of the room.

Later, there’s a knock on the door and Wally gets it. He recognizes the guy in front of him as Cisco, who he once had a class with and who met Barry in the SciFi club and is now dating him.

“Hey, what’s up?” Wally starts. “Barry I think this is for you,” he says and steps away from the door.

Barry turns around and sees Cisco standing in the doorway.

“Hi,” he tells him, surprise evident on his tone. “Come on in.”

“Thanks,” Cisco answers, feeling a little out of his comfort zone with Wally around, though he definitely likes him and thinks he’s a nice guy. There’s also this girl on his bed he just noticed and he’ not sure if he should introduce himself or something.

“Oh I’m sorry, guys,” Barry says as he realizes that Jesse and Cisco haven’t been properly introduced. “Cisco, this is Jesse, Wally’s girlfriend. Jesse, this is Cisco, my… friend? We’re dating, actually.”

Jesse smiles, she’s happy to finally meet the guy that Barry has been talking about. “Nice to meet you,” she offers kindly.

“Nice to meet you too,” Cisco answers offering a handshake.

“So, I should get to my dorm,” Jesse participates standing up. “I live across campus. Plus I bet you want to talk about men stuff, whatever that is. See you, hun.” She kisses Wally on his cheek. “And see you, guys,” she adds directing to Barry and Cisco.

“Bye, Jesse,” Barry answers, while Cisco just waves and Wally kisses her back.

When it’s just the three of them, Barry goes to sit on his bed. “So, what brings you by this late? Not that I mind or anything.”

“Well, I actually wanted to know if I could sleep with you.” Barry’s eyebrows raise and he can feel a blush approaching. Wally wants to run off. Cisco hates that sometimes he sounds like Felicity. “Ok, not like sleeping not-actually-sleeping but sleeping _sleeping_. My roommate’s boyfriend is staying over and I really prefer to give them space. If you are both ok with it?”

Barry turns to Wally. “I’m totally fine with it, dude,” he said.

“Well then, of course,” Barry assures him.

Cisco felt somewhat guilty for his comment. “I don’t mind sleeping on the floor, seriously.”

Barry frowned playfully. “You think I’ll let you take the floor?”

 

At night, after the three of them are all settled and ready to sleep, Cisco is a little self-aware when he gets into Barry’s bed beside him.

“Good night,” he whispers from his end of the bed, careful to save some space between them.

“G’Night,” Barry answers. “You know, I like to cuddle, you can actually come closer if you want.”

Cisco does so and he places an arm over Barry’s waist. “Who knew we’d sleep together so soon, huh?” He asks, almost laughing at his own joke.

Barry giggles. “Who knew a group chat and a text book could bring people together?”

Cisco smiles too and looks up to give Barry a quick peck on his lips before they close their eyes. 


	5. Fake Dating AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Cisco messed up and now Barry has to pretend to be his boyfriend for a night).

Cisco had gone to Jitters to buy coffee for everyone at the lab. (Everyone equals Barry, Iris, Caitlin and well, himself).

He was already on his way out of the local with a cardboard coffee tray with four to go drinks when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

“Cisco, oh my God! It’s been so long!” Brook, from high school, exclaimed. He barely recognized her: she had dyed her hair brunette, probably gone to a nutritionist or something and she just looked _so_ pretty.

She'd had a crush on him back then when he was on sophomore year. He had been confused and he had no idea what the fuck was happening. Did he like boys? Girls? Both? Math? Physics? Science?

Anyway, he hadn’t been ready to come to terms with that yet and he had to turn her down a couple of times. Truth to be told, he never regretted it because she turned out to be a bitch and he ended up preferring boys.

 “Hey, Brook. What’s up?” He tried to be polite but actually didn’t want to talk to her _at all._

“A lot! Would you like to join me for coffee? I’d love to catch up.” Her smile was enthusiastic, and she tucked her hair behind her ear.

 “Actually, someone’s waiting for me right now.” It wasn’t a lie, but he indeed had wanted it to sound like it was someone- _someone_.

“It’s a shame you’re taken, Cis.” _Cis? Really?_ “Maybe now you could see how good of a duo we would've been.”

 _Major bitch. What the fuck?_ He may not have been ready then but he'd learned he couldn’t give a fuck about what people thought. And he wouldn’t just tell her he was single and lonely and sad and that she would be a nice hang if he actually were interested.

“Yeah, well, my boyfriend is very impatient so I think I’ll go.” _BAM. Now fuck off._

“Oh my God! That just makes so much sense.” She sounded relieved, like if things had been different they wouldn’t be good reasons on why he’d turn her down.

“Right.” He replied, too careless to be more of an ass for that answer. “It was nice to see you.” He turned around and sighed.

“No, wait a sec please.” He stopped and _Really? What now?_ “Here’s my number.” She handed him a card. “Let’s set up a meeting, I’ll be in the city until next week. I’d love to know who’s the lucky guy.”

And Cisco Ramon was _not_ a loser. He was a _champion_.

* * *

“Barry!” Cisco exclaimed, entering the treadmill room. Barry was training.

“What?” He asked alarmed, stopping his run.

“I messed up.”

“How badly?”

“No worries. I mean nobody’s in a life or death situation as far as I know.” Literally speaking, because he’d die if Barry refused to this.

“Alright. Could be worse, then. What happened?” He was sweating. He sat on the treadmill and rested his head on his arms to listen carefully.

Cisco’s words came on a rush. “I may have come across an old high school girl who used to like me and I may have told her I had a boyfriend and she may have told me to set up a meeting to know him.” However, Barry understood every word.

“But you don’t actually have a boyfriend, amiright? Or is this you telling me you do?” He wanted to clarify that. Just to make extra sure.

“What? No. Of course I don’t. I’m single as fuck and now _you_ come into the picture-”

“No,” Barry said, incredulous. “You’re not asking me to…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence.

“ _Yes_.” Cisco knew Barry was imagining right. “ _Please_ , bro. Oh, dear lord, I’d do _anything_ you want me to. Wash your suit for the rest of the month or buy you food I just-”

“I’ll do it.”

“Really? You must know, Big Belly Burgers is all I can afford for what’s left of the month but-”

“Dude, no. Shut up. It’s fine, I’ll just do it. You’d do the same for me.” Cisco couldn’t believe his friend's words. This was his lucky day and Barry was definitely the best bro ever.

“Barry, fuck.” Cisco sat beside him. “I love you, man. You’re going to heaven for this.”

“Yeah.” He answered. For him, it didn't seem like a big deal. “Now, when are we seeing this girl?”

“Are you free on Saturday? She’s leaving next week.” Cisco offered, lifting his eyebrows.

“Yeah, Saturday’s awesome, _boo_.” Barry batted his eyelashes and Cisco rolled his eyes.

“Oh stop it already.”

* * *

Two days later, Cisco, Barry, and Caitlin were hanging around on the cortex doing random stuff.

“So, where are we going on Saturday?” Barry asked Cisco from his spot behind the small desk.

“She told me she really liked Italian so we’re having pizzas,” Cisco replied; he was sitting behind the main computers.

“Cool. I’ll give you a lift?” Barry asked. 

“Sure.”

“What are you guys doing on Saturday?” Caitlin asked.

Barry and Cisco shared a look, and Barry was obviously in favor of telling her.

“No.” Cisco protested.

“Yes!”

“ _No_.”

“C’mon. She’ll help us.” Barry pouted.

“You know what. You’re going so yeah, if you want just tell her.” Cisco knew he shouldn't complain, since as he had just said Barry had fucking agreed to this.

Caitlin attended to their conversation carefully and turned to Barry after Cisco's last statement. 

“Cisco lied about a boyfriend and guess who just won the lottery,” Barry told her, giggling.

“No way,” Caitlin said, her face was skeptical. 

“Yes way.” Barry nodded, smiling.

“I need to see that!” She asserted, giggling as well now. 

“Nope. You’re _not_.” Cisco participated in their talk.

“It’s gonna be _so_ fun!” Caitlin told them, trying to picture somehow how that would work out.

“I know, right?" Barry agreed.

“Please just kill me,” Cisco said in a lower voice, but still meaning that they listened to him.

“Hey, you messed up. Not me.” Barry told him in a warning tone.

“I know. But _fuck_ ,” Cisco sighed.

“I wish I could see that,” Caitlin emphasized once more because God knew how much she'd pay to see that. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get all the details,” Barry assured her.

* * *

That night, Caitlin phoned Barry.

“Barry. We need to talk.” Caitlin told him as soon as he picked up.

He sighed. “I know.”

“Are you sure you can do this?” Her voice was full of real concern.

“Yeah. I mean I can handle it.” He knew he couldn't lie to her, and with that voice, he couldn't even fool himself.

“You’ve been in love with him since forever, Barry. It’s not gonna be easy to pretend to be his boyfriend and then just remembering you’re not.” 

“I know. And the worst part is that he thinks I’m so annoyed he needs to make it up for me.”

Caitlin meditated her answer before speaking.

“All I gotta say is that I hope you don’t get hurt.”

“I won’t.” His answer was immediate, confident.

“Haven’t you considered that maybe this could be a good chance? To tell him.” She was hopeful, you could tell she had always supported said option.

“No, Cait. I just can’t take the risk. He’s doing this because he needs to, but I can bet he really isn’t into me. And I can’t lose him.”

“I know you can’t. but I don’t think you will.”

“I’m not taking the risk. I’m just not.” She had to understand that he just would _not_ do that without knowing how it would turn out.

“Alright… Please just consider it?” She tried again.

“Fine. If that makes you happy.”

She smiled and hung up satisfied with her contribution to their situation.

* * *

“So we’re doing this. Don’t embarrass me.” Cisco told Barry while they made sure they were ready before entering the restaurant.

“No way. Remember I won an Oscar?” He placed an arm over Cisco's shoulder and started walking toward La Focaccia.

“Right. Let’s do this .”

 

“Hi. I’m Barry.” He said when they arrived at the table, offering his hand.

“Brook." She answered taking his hand and shaking it. "I can tell why he fell for you.”

“Oh, thanks,” Barry said and blushed. She winked at him and while they both pretended they hadn't noticed, they sat on the same side of the rectangular table, holding hands nervously.

 

 

“So, how did you two guys meet?” She asked, taking a sip from her glass.

“Oh. That’s a great story. He…” Cisco started and turned to look at him, not being too obvious on his alarmed expression.

“Cisco saved me. I was in a coma and he took care of me the whole time.” Barry was talking to her but said his sentence making sure to look Cisco in the eyes. 

“Oh. Thought you were an engineer.”

“I am. I work at STAR labs and he was taken there...Really long story.” 

“Nice." She nodded, smiling.

 

 

"How long have you been a couple? I can tell you’re really close.” She took a bite of her pizza slice after she asked.

“We are. We’ve been dating for almost two years now.” Barry replied.

 _Ass_ , Cisco thought. They didn’t even know for that long. 

“Sweet. Is it hard? You know, people can be mean.” She kept questioning. At least she was less of a bitch than Cisco remembered.

“Oh no.” Barry wanted to laugh. This whole thing was so fun. If she only knew. “We don’t pay much attention to all of it.”

And as that the night went by and Cisco kept sending glances to Barry with heart eyes and God, Barry was having a hard time not believing they were real and he needed to keep his emotions down and he tried not to let them show. Because Cisco would know and he would be _screwed_.

 

 

“Aw, that’s why I love you,” Cisco told Barry after he had cleaned his chin up with the cloth napkin.

Barry's eyes glowed. “I love you, too.” The world pretty much stopped around him and he remembered this was a joke. They were pretending. After she had left they would be back to being best friends. 

Barry looked nervously down and tried to pretend it had been nothing -after all, boyfriends do say that things all the time-, yet Cisco knew that hadn’t come out of nowhere. _Too_ authentic. He recognized that deep and thoughtful look in his eyes, his gestures, the inflection of his voice.

Fuck, he’d meant it.

For real.

Barry loved him.

 _What_.

 

 

When dinner was over and they had successfully tricked Brook, she retired smiling and finally left them alone.

It was pretty likely that they would want to talk about the whole encounter, so instead of taking Cisco at superspeed to his apartment, they decided to walk there since it wasn't very far.

“Barry, you were awesome. Thank you so much.” Cisco told him. 

“Don’t worry. You were pretty great, too.” Barry said, inside his heart ached a little and he cursed Caitlin for always being right. He shouldn't have done that to himself.

Cisco stopped his walking and Barry was confused.

“But how is this going to look like a _real_ date without a goodbye kiss?” Cisco asked, crossing his arms.

“What are you talking about? She’s not around anymore.” 

“Wouldn’t have liked this moment with her bitchy presence. But I know, Bar. You weren’t pretending, were you?”

“Of course I was. I mean, we’re not dating.” His tone was defensive. He was close to panic.

“No. When you said you loved me. You meant it, I know. I couldn't _not_ knowing." Barry looked down and he realized it was pointless to deny it. "Would it make it any better if you knew I meant it too?”

Barry’s throat was dry. Maybe Cisco was joking? Playing games with him?

“Is this part of something Caitlin told you to do, or…?” 

“No. Barry, I like you. You’re the best. Not only the best friend ever but also the perfect guy.”

“I’m not perfect.” Barry immediately retorted. Cisco sighed.

“Alright, you’re not. But you’re so close. And I’ve loved you as my friend for some time but also… I mean, I don’t think I would have had the courage to do this before tonight but now I do.” He took a deep breath before taking a step in front of Barry and standing on his tiptoes to kiss him.

Their lips barely brushed and Barry's breath was sucked out of his lungs. They melted into the kiss and Cisco's knees trembled. Barry took Cisco's chin in one hand and tangled the other one in his hair, feeling as if everything around them was no longer existing.

The kiss was over and Barry hugged Cisco tight.

"I'm so happy I didn't lose you."

"Remember, we'll find each other. You're not losing me."


	6. Time Jump AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Barry finally has the courage to confess his feelings, but he also accidentally erases that timeline).

_Today is the day I’ll finally do it_ , Barry thinks. It’s Cisco’s birthday and after all the Zoom tragedy and the fact that he almost conquered the world, Barry feels like this is a sign.

He can’t spend another day of this life without letting Cisco know how he really feels, because if something ever happens to any of them, he’ll regret that Cisco never knew the truth. And that is something Barry is not going to live with.

And it’s the guy’s birthday, for God’s sake. Although Barry is nervous about how things could turn out, he doesn’t think something bad is going to happen. Cisco maybe already suspects it –even when Barry hopes he’s not so obvious- and if he doesn’t, that doesn’t mean he will hate Barry. Or the whole concept of them being a thing.

The point is: Barry is convinced of this. He is sure. He wants to do it and no matter what, it’s going to be today.

* * *

Barry gets up, calls Cisco. He gives him one of the best speeches about friendship and the meaning of team Flash and tells him that they’re all going to take him to have lunch later at some fancy restaurant of Cisco’s choice.

Cisco is flattered and acts as if he doesn’t deserve it. He knows he can’t argue with Barry –any less Caitlin.

Barry has breakfast, he’s cheering and smiling the whole time. Joe doesn’t know if he should be worried.

At two o’clock, Caitlin, Iris, Joe, Harry, and Barry are sat around a table having Thai food.

Those closest to Cisco know how to make him happy. The gifts are accurate and meaningful and he’s thankful with all of them for being there for him.

“May I join you later? I mean, like at your place or something.” Barry asks him at the table while everyone else is talking about a different subject.

“Sure thing, man.”

 

And so that happens. They are at Cisco’s living room drinking beers. And now is when Barry feels _the nerves_ approaching his stomach and his heart is beating fast and he remembers he doesn’t have to do this if he doesn’t want to. He has nothing to prove, not even to himself. But the thing is, he stills wants to do this and he is still sure and under all those emotions and uncertainty he’s feeling, he knows there are the love and esteem he has towards Cisco.

“So, was it a good birthday?” He asks, trying to build some conversation before the real talk.

“Of course, man. I mean it was perfect.” He's distracted. Maybe the alcohol is kicking him in.

“I’m glad.” He is quiet. Sweating, probably.

“That shirt Iris got me is the nicest and Harry, that man, I can’t believe he even bothered.”

“Yeah, he’s good.” Barry would reconsider next time he tried to 'build a conversation' before a 'real talk'. He isn't thinking too straight and instead of relaxing him Cisco's talking only gets him more anxious.

“But you know the best of it all was the company." Cisco turns to him, serious. "You are my family, guys. I don’t know what I would do without you.”

That is a convenient comment to introduce Barry's next lines.

“Cisco. I don’t know what I would you without you, either. _You_ , specifically. You know I… I no longer see you as my friend or brother. To me you are… more than that.” He has a knot on his throat. His heart is so fast he couldn't even feel it beating. He placed the beer down and waited for an answer.

“Barry, what are you saying?”

Confusion. That is what is written all over Cisco's face -but also realization.

“I’m saying what you think I am. I like you and I couldn’t spend another day without saying it, without telling you. Because it’s just too big to keep it inside.” His lips are pursed together now and his eyebrows raise.

“I’m so sorry, I-” Barry’s eyes water. Not a good start. “I don’t see you that way, but it’s not-” Barry stand up, hand covering his eyes. “Not you. I just don’t…swing that way. I’m sorry.”

“No, I’m sorry. Alright, I’m so sorry," his voice cracks and Cisco's chest is hurting. "I never should have said anything.”

Barry runs away, regretting everything. He's not too far away when he ghosts: he sees himself and oh, it’s been the second time it has happened in the last couple of days. He lost track of directions, found himself in Keystone City and spent the night at the beach staring at the sea until the dawn.

 

In the morning, when his mind is clearer, he runs back to his house. He explains Joe he was with Cisco because they had left together after dinner, and that’s when Joe tells him, “Barry, what are you talking about? His birthday is today.”

He checks his phone, somewhat confused but still aware of what was happening: He had traveled back in time.

 

It’s not a bad thing considering he now is not going to confess his feelings and screw everything up. Since he knew how it would turn out, why would he do it, anyway? He doesn’t even care about the time traveling rules.

“Don’t change anything”, “Do everything as you had before”, “Don’t alter the timeline”, “The paradoxes are worst”.

_Blah blah blah._

Besides, after he told him last night nothing happened. The time travel was immediate. How would he know if an event was due to the fact that he hadn’t told him?

The day happens again, he calls Cisco, apologies this time for not calling earlier, explains he had spent the night awake for _just reasons._

They go to the restaurant, have Thai food again. Barry addresses to his place and tries to come to peace with the fact that Cisco doesn’t know and that he won't, either. It didn’t happen in this timeline and he should be really grateful for such coincidence -luck, even.

 

The day ends and no, he didn’t tell him.

 

A week later, everything is how it is supposed to be. Just like things were before Barry re-lived that day and how they would be if he hadn’t screwed up in the original timeline.

“Bar,” Cisco tells him, they’re in the STAR elevator, going to the basement.

“Yeah?” 

“I had a vibe yesterday when I was fixing your suit.” Cisco is thoughtful, looks concerned.

“What about?” He is curious (and clueless).

“It’s weird. We were at my place and you said you… had feelings for me." His eyes land on Barry's, as if nothing made sense (it didn't). "Of some sort.”

_Fuck. Oh, fuck, I'm so screwed._

“Well, that’s probably us on other earth. We did find each other.” _That would make sense, right? Because he can see into other earths and everything._

“No. It was us. I know." The elevator doors open, they go out. "I vibed you earlier this morning…. It was the same scene. And that was definitely us having that conversation. I got to listen to the rest of what you said.”

Barry is quiet, trying to avoid saying something compromising. He also hopes if he doesn't say anything Cisco will just shut up.

“You said you liked me. As in _liking_ me.” Cisco confronts him, stands in front of him.

Barry looks away, he's not sure he can say his next words looking him in the eyes. “That’s nonsense.” It hurts him to say that (words are powerful, though he never was able to make himself believe that).

“Barry. Tell me the truth. Did it happen?” His face is serious, he demands the true.

“No.” He says calmly.

“Don’t lie to me.” He's being patient, yet pressuring.

“I’m not!" He tries to fake indignity. "I care about you but as a _friend_  .”

“Barry. C’mon. I am sure it happened and you just lied to me, you-" He's not going to talk about that right now. "Did you erase that timeline?”

“What?” It comes out as a whisper. He knows he can't keep with the charade and he's trying to say something coherent next time he opens his mouth.

“I mean, you had to because that surely didn’t happen on this one. What else did you change?” His arms are crossed. Barry feels like if he's twelve and being scolded.

“Nothing." He looks down, passes a hand above his mouth. "Just that. I changed nothing else.” His eyes are watery _again_ and it feels like he never actually avoided the moment he erased.

“You know the rules. Everything has to happen exactly like the time before.” For Barry, he doesn't quite understand how big of a deal this is.

“So what? You would reject me twice?” He knows his tears aren't from sadness. Just from frustration, tiredness. 

“Barry, I’m sorry-”

“I don’t need to hear it again! I didn’t even mean to travel back in time. And I forgot you may remember. But you know what, you shouldn’t have told me.”

“Wait, what-”

Barry turns around; he can't be with him, not right now, like this, after that discussion. He truly needs to be by himself for a while.

Cisco speaks when Barry is almost out of his sight.

“And just for the record, if you had let me finish the _very_ first time, you would know that I don’t care. That I still think you’re my best friend.”


	7. Fantasy AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Cisco is cursed and only true love will break the spell).

Once upon a time, somewhere in the Kingdom of Fulgor, a new crown prince was born. He was the second child of King Gabriel and Queen Eliza and was named Francisco, after his grandfather.

They reigned the nation and were beloved and admired by people. They didn’t skimp on what the population needed to live without problems and needs. The kings and their children lived in the Royal Castle. It was huge, beautiful, with miles of garden surrounding it; dragons flying around sometimes as well as people because well –people could fly.

Gabriel and Eliza’s first child, the actual heir to the throne, bore the a name Armando and was only three years older than Francisco -who everyone called Cisco. Armando was given the gift of magic and Cisco the gift of love. Armando used to make fun of his brother because his biggest talent was _to love people for what they really were_ , not something cool like the ability to perform magic tricks or cast spells.

Armando had always been mean. He never really felt passionate about something and Cisco, even when they were just toddlers running and flying around, always put his heart in the things he did and was more beloved by people.

Cisco had discovered when he was eight that he couldn’t resign himself only with the gift of love; he needed to learn another skill. He showed interest in archery and soon his parents got him taking classes with the best archers of the nation.

Armando practiced his magic a lot since he wanted to become an exceptional wizard, so usually, there would be things messed up around like lamps changed of color or trees doubled their size.

When Cisco turned fifteen, he was given for a present his first dragon. It was a girl, so he named her Adeline, just like one of his favorite princesses among those of other kingdoms.

Not much time after that day, Adeline accidentally burned Armando's dragon, Pythius.

When Armando found out, he blamed Cisco and didn’t hesitate on cursing him:

_“Unless your heart has been found, your feet will never leave the ground”._

Cisco couldn't fly anymore after that day.

* * *

They parents grounded Armando for as long as Cisco were cursed since there wasn’t an actual way to break the spell before said condition really occurred.

It didn’t change the fact that Cisco couldn’t spend his nights flying above the beautiful sea or his mornings shooting arrows from the sky on the archery field. He couldn’t get to his room without using the stairs anymore, and he couldn’t avoid using ladders if he needed something from a high shelf.

It also didn’t change the fact that Armando was still able to fly and that his grounding consisted in having prohibited to attend to the royal events –like if he even cared about those.

* * *

Until one day, ten years later, Nora Allen, her husband, and their son came into the picture. They had been expulsed from their original nation –The Kingdom of Al Saher- for presumed treason to their King, and they had walked for months until they ended up here, in Fulgor, the closest kingdom they had found.

Nora and Henry convinced the knights at the main gate to allow them a word with one of the kings and when they had the chance to speak to the King, luckily he believed their side of the story in which it was explained how they had been set up by a man –Hunter, was his name- to make it seem like they had attempted against the King’s life.

King Gabriel told them that he was sorry for their disgrace and consequently, that he had no problems with them staying in their kingdom only one simple condition:  to serve him and his family unconditionally and to promote peace at all costs in his territory.

The Allen family took with both hands that opportunity and knew how to make it worth, making sure never to risk the royal family’s trust.

Nora was the Queen’s dressmaker and would spend her days with other women in a room cutting and sewing clothes; Henry was the main responsible for the King’s dragon, Draco, and Barry was one of Armando’s knights.

Barry didn’t have prior experience in security fields, but he could learn if it was necessary. He had to wear some sort of metallic cloth, gloves and boots (not the most comfortable uniform) and carry with him a sword and a shield (not very practical, either). He had to keep an eye on Armando at all costs the whole time he was on duty, but at least his shift only lasted 4 hours a day –from noon to four. For security reasons turns were never longer than that and always consisted of the same set of hours. The kings wanted to make sure no one had detail on their routines because it could be dangerous and for the same reasons security men could never speak to one another.

Barry’s would spend the rest of his day in more comfortable clothes (nothing too luxurious, but he was not ungrateful) helping his dad when he felt like interacting with Draco, or other days, if he wasn’t in that mood and wanted to free his mind for whatever reason, he would rather spend the day with his mom sewing fine fabrics and cloths.

He also loved to wander around the palace; it was too big to ever get to know it completely. He enjoyed learning about people, too: talking to nobles who looked for the king or even to other workers and servers that also lived in the castle.

Eventually, he liked to go at nights to the highest tower of the castle. In Al Saher, people couldn’t fly and here he wasn’t allowed to ride dragons. From this window, he had the highest view he could ever get.

“Who are you?” An unknown voice startled him from behind.

He turned around and recognized the man as Armando’s younger brother.

“Your royal highness,” he bowed “I apologize. I assure you I am allowed to be here.” He felt the urge to clarify that, there couldn’t be any more misunderstandings that lead to misery in his life.

“You haven’t answered my question,” Cisco said, standing there with a challenging look wearing a silk pajama.

“My name is Barry Allen, son of Nora and Henry Allen. We work for your family, Prince.” He stood straight, his hands behind his back.

“Oh. You’re that kid that’s always around. I couldn’t tell in this light.” He stepped closer silently detailing the young man’s face in the bare light.

“Yes, your royal highness.” Maybe it had been because of what the Prince had pointed out, or for the fact that he’d noticed the close attention he was paying to his face, but he blushed slightly .

“Relax, man. It’s not like we’re not the same age.” He went to stand in the window and Barry turned to it again. He wasn’t sure if he should have left, but apparently he hadn’t upset the Prince. “You’re one of my brother’s security men, aren’t you?”

Barry nodded. “That’s correct. From noon to four he’s my responsibility.”

“That _ass_.” Cisco shook his head in indignation.

“I’m afraid I’m not allowed to share my personal impressions about him.”

“You can speak to me. I mean, I’m pretty sure I’m not supposed to talk to you about it either, but lately I could use a friend, and you look trustworthy.”

Barry raised his eyebrows. “How can you be so sure I’m not loyal to him?”

“C’mon. I’ve noticed the way you take care of your mother. And you’re always worried about Draco's health and the other workers. You’re obviously humble and have a _heart_ , so there’s no way you actually like him.” Cisco explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Barry nodded in agreement.

“So is it true?” He asked, feeling a rush of confidence to be that meddling.

“Is it what true?” Cisco asked back.

Barry lowered his head. “I’ve heard rumors in the castle; they say he cursed you and that you can no longer fly.”

“Have _you_ seen me fly?”

Barry meditated his answer. “Well, no. But that doesn’t mean you can’t. Maybe you just don’t like it and that’s why people think you can’t.” He shrugged.

“No, I can’t.” He answered. “I used to love it when I was a little kid, the feeling of moving freely in the air…” he didn’t keep talking and instead, kept the rest of his sad comments to himself.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Barry said because it somehow sounded like if Cisco was mourning a lost.

(In fact, he had had lost something, a part of him).

Barry spoke once more, feeling the need to say something more comforting –or at least trying to. “What can break the curse?”

“ _True love_.” He answered, mockingly. It was a stupid irony. “The gift that I was conceded was love so only that will break it.” Barry nodded in silence. Cisco turned to him, his tone suddenly less melancholic. “And what’s your story? I’ve never seen you fly, either.”

“Oh, your royal highness, I’m not able to. In my nation, people aren’t able to fly.” Cisco’s eyes widened in surprise. “That’s why I love dragons over here. There weren’t of those either and at least I could, in a way, fly.”

“You can fly my dragon,” Cisco said, with ease.

“What? No, I could _never_ accept that.”

“No, it’s fine.” Cisco insisted. “I feel the need to do something for you. You’ve done a lot for my family. And I am very aware of the fact that otherwise you’re not going to be allowed to get on one.”

“Again, that’s why I can’t-” He tried to complain and refuse the offer.

“It’s a royal order, for God’s sake,” Cisco smiled and let out a breath. “Take it, please.”

“Thank you, your royal highness,” Barry smiled and bowed.

“You can call me Cisco, it’s fine.” He said, looking into the window.

“Are you sure? It’s disrespect-”

Cisco authentically thought this guy was cute. “I am _authorizing_ you.”

“Alright… _Cisco_.” Barry felt like the name didn’t fit on his tongue, but he could get used to it someday.

They were silent for a few moments before Cisco spoke.

“Would you like to take that flight right now?” He asked, hopeful.

“Isn’t that against _all_ security rules? I can’t cause any troubles.”

“Don’t be dumb, you’ll be with the _Prince_. I can do whatever I want because _I’m the Prince_! C’mon, it’s gonna be fun.”

Cisco turned around and didn’t wait for Barry to follow him to start heading out there.

 

They arrived at the dragons’ gatehouse, something like a big parking lot that had several jails with a dragon each one.

They were walking beside the line of cages, Cisco making an effort to distinguish the different dragons in the dark until he found the one he was looking for.

Barry followed next to him and looked around behind Cisco’s back. “So, where are your security men? Princes shouldn’t be by themselves this late at night.”

“I don’t need them. Aren’t there rumors that say I’m a master of the bow and arrow?” He turned to Barry, a playful gesture on his face. “Plus this is _the fucking royal castle_ , it’s safe.” He went back to check the cages.

“I guess,” Barry shrugged.

They had passed by almost all of the cages when Cisco stopped at one to open the cage.

“You know,” he commented “I really don’t enjoy flying dragons. It reminds me of how it felt like flying.”

“So why are you doing this?” Barry asked, confused.

“I told you, you look like you deserve it.” Cisco offered a kind smile which Barry returned and Cisco opened the big door to let the dragon out.

“Oh my God, it’s so beautiful, your- _Cisco_.” He corrected. “What’s the name?” He petted the dragon.

It was dark purple with blue stripes on its back. It had a long tail and a large neck.

“Her name is Adeline. She misses me.” Cisco said, petting her too on her back causing her to make a small noise.

“I can tell.” Barry agreed.

“Shh,” Cisco told the dragon. “This is my friend Barry. He’s never flown a dragon before. But we’re not supposed to be here.” She sort of nodded –in a way dragons did- and remained silence.

Cisco got on her back and offered Barry a hand.

“Would you like to ride it?” He asked.

“I have no idea how.” Barry shook his head, took his hand and got behind him on Adeline's back.

“It’s fine, luckily I haven’t lost my practice,” Cisco replied.

Barry wasn't sure if he should have held him. After all, no matter on what he insists, Cisco was still the royal highness. Cisco patted Adeline and when she took flight, Barry realized he couldn't  _not_ hold him.

The feeling of being in the air is weird, Barry couldn’t have explained even if he’d wanted to the sensation of insecurity, fear, and uncertainty that first filled his chest and that it then turned to confidence, freedom and happiness.

Cisco at first was nostalgic, the reminder of his curse presence. Yet he was able to turn for a second when they were flying above the rose garden, and the smile on Barry’s face like a kid’s on Christmas was worth the small sacrifice.

They went through the whole palace, the view was spectacular and for Barry, it hadn’t lasted enough when he realized it had been over.

They left Adeline’s back and Cisco returned her to her jail, giving her a kiss on the cheek as a silent thank you.

“Maybe tomorrow you’ll be the one riding,” Cisco said and God, _that_ came out wrong. Barry was clueless, anyway.

“ _Tomorrow_?” He asked perplex.

“Yeah, it was really fun. And I would love to spend more time with you.” He closed the cage and smiled, hoping the feeling was mutual.

“The pleasure would be mine.”

* * *

Cisco wasn’t sure of what had made him say that, but he was happy he had. The night after, they met again in the tower at the same time, went for Adeline, and though Barry was still behind him, it was alright. He was afraid to lose control of the flight and to mess everything up, get them in trouble.

A week later, after seven consecutive days and meetings, casual conversations and flights, Cisco convinced Barry that Adeline was not going to let them down, nor let them fall or get them caught, so Barry was brave enough to go at the front.

The experience was just as great, the gardens, the long paths, and the castle still looked wonderful and filled his heart with joy.

Cisco didn't feel miserable when he flew anymore; he regretted that he had spent so much time without doing it. Now it brought him –besides the feeling of freedom which he so missed, an extra amount of happiness because he really enjoyed the time he spent with Barry and he definitely enjoyed how much Barry himself loved it.

More weeks went by, and the encounters -in which they started taking turns to ride Adeline- didn't stop and their trust only grew.

One day, the King noticed that a dragon had been out at night. Cisco didn’t bother to confess that it had been him and he, of course, omitted his company.

_“You know the rules, Cisco. It’s dangerous to fly at night. Not to mention I agreed for you to not having security men if you promised to be careful. You know it can’t happen again.”_

That night, he and Barry spied from the tower and noticed that now two new knights were guarding the dragons.

Cisco sighed. “It was fun while it lasted.”

“Yeah,” Barry agreed. “Now I’m just gonna miss it more.” Cisco gave him a look and Barry noticed it probably was because Cisco _already_ missed flying before their whole let’s-fly-Adeline-every-night thing. “Sorry, wrong thing to say.”

“No, it’s fine.”

They were both staring at the immensity of the palace through the tower window. It was a quiet night like any other, but they hadn’t been in there together for so long since they always left to the dragons’ cages after they met.

They were enjoying their company, knowing they didn't need to talk to feel comfortable with the other’s presence. In less than a couple of months, they had become really intimate and close; they used to talk about what they didn’t tell anyone else and they had learned a lot about each other.

Cisco turned to Barry, who was found staring at the horizon.

“What?” Barry asked, unsure of what Cisco might be looking for in his features.

Instead of replying, Cisco leaned in slowly and stopped just when his lips were an inch away from Barry’s, he could feel his calm breath against his mouth. Cisco looked up, stared into Barry’s eyes with those long eyelashes he’s fell for.

Barry closed his eyes and so did Cisco when Barry finally sealed their lips with a kiss. It was short; they pulled apart and shared a soft glance before leaning in again, this time for a few more seconds, more firmly.

Cisco placed his hand tenderly behind Barry’s neck and Barry’s hands were brushing slightly Cisco’s waist when he pulls apart unexpectedly and whispers.

“Cisco, you’re flying.” It was a statement, but it seemed like if he was afraid he was just imagining it.

Cisco looked at him confused and lowered his eyes, noticing his feet were slightly apart from the floor.

“You’re flying! You broke the curse!” Barry was cheering excitedly and Cisco was smiling in disbelief. He pulled him in for a kiss once more and Barry was sure he felt a small tear on Cisco’s cheek when he caressed it softly.

Their kiss was over once more and Cisco let out a breath, smiled, his eyes glowing with happiness.

He took Barry’s hand in his, kissed it and brought him in for a tight hug.

 “Nobody else can take me higher than you.” He whispered in Barry’s ear.

The next thing Barry knew was that his feet were no longer on the ground and that they were no longer inside the tower because Cisco had just taken them both outside so they could fly together happily ever after.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This must be my favorite of my works for this, it's just sooo cute, dear God. (Also, did you get the line from Imagine Dragons' Tiptoe? Hehehe).
> 
> However, hope you've enjoyed my contribution to The Flashvibe Week! I'm planning on posting a plus-one some day of this week ;) Also, now it's my time to finally catch up with everyone else's works!


	8. Plus #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Established relationship. Cisco has a stubble that drives Barry crazy).

Barry knocked on the workshop’s doorway, letting Cisco know he was coming in.

“Hey,” Barry said and entered the room. He spotted Cisco and noticed he had his hair tied in a bun, his face unshaved. Ugh, he just looked so _good_ like that.

“Hi,” Cisco replied and turned on his stool. He stretched and winced.

“How are you?” the speedster asked, finally in front of him.

“My back aches. And the air conditioner is broken or something because it’s fucking hot in here.”

 “Guess I’ll just have to give you a massage then. About the temperate, though, maybe I’ll just make it worse.”

Cisco lifted his eyebrows and turned around, smiling. “Works for me”

Barry placed each of his hands on Cisco’s shoulders and started to squeeze them. Cisco muffled a low moan.  Barry’s hands went to his trapezius and pressed his knuckles there, then lower besides Cisco’s spine until he reached his low back. He wanted to detect where the pain was worst. Turns out, Cisco manifested pain when he touched any inch of his back and yeah they should probably change those stools for some comfortable chairs.

“You’ve been working late a lot this week,” Barry said.

“I know. Agh- theretherethere.”

Barry was pressing his thumbs beside Cisco’s middle back and when he asked for it, he just pressed firmer.  Cisco moaned again and Barry moved his hands to Cisco’s shoulders again. Those muscles were fucking tense.

Barry leaned in and spoke in Cisco’s ear.

“You’re making me so curious with those moans of you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mmhm,”

Barry traced Cisco’s back with his palms and turned him around. Face to face, Barry parted Cisco’s legs enough for him to fit there and grabbed Cisco’s neck. Cisco pulled him in by his waist and they kissed. At first, it was sweet but they knew it was going somewhere else. His mouths collided violently together and Barry had just discovered a _thing_ for Cisco’s stubble and the way it grazed his face occasionally. It was a simple mess when Cisco’s hands traveled to Barry’s ass to squeeze his butt cheeks strongly and Barry’s hands tangled in his tied hair.

They heard a throat clear. Harry.

“I was totally aware of this but next time just warn me so I don’t have to see this kind of things.”

He left and Cisco and Barry exchanged a look and a giggle before returning to kiss again.


End file.
